The present invention relates to methods for plumbing heat pumps used in swimming pools and spas, and more specifically, to an elevating base through which plumbing can be installed to permit multiple configurations of the plumbing.
Prior art swimming and spa heat pumps have historically, only two plumbing ports. One port allows water to flow from the pump and filter into the heat pump and the second pump allows water to come back out of the heat pump and into the pool or spa. These ports usually are located on the front or side of the unit for easy access. This configuration however, limits the number of plumbing options and front installation in particular, interferes with access to the unit for repairs and adjustment. It also makes it difficult for the user to access the controls.
By enabling the use of multiple plumbing ports, the present invention allows for greater flexibility during installation and provides a neater, more accessible installation.
Heat pumps require large evaporator surfaces to collect heat from the ambient air. For maximum efficiency, the evaporator wraps around the outside of the unit and cannot be penetrated by plumbing ports. Heat pump manufacturers leave an opening to allow for plumbing ports.
The present invention xe2x80x9cflexxe2x80x9d port base adapts to existing heat pumps and creates an elevated base through which multiple plumbing configurations are effected.
The primary purpose of the invention is to provide a base which elevates the existing or prior art heat pump sufficiently to permit the installation of various plumbing configurations which connect to the existing plumbing ports of the heat pump.
It is a further purpose of the invention to adapt to existing heat pumps however their plumbing is configured.
It is a further purpose of the invention to permit plumbing port installations on any side of the heat pump so that plumbing will not interfere with the user""s access to the controls.
It is a further purpose of the invention to provide chases beneath the base by which piping can be run under the heat pump. (Chase: def 2. a groove, furrow, or channel, as one made in a wall for pipes or ducts. Webster""s College Dict.)
The invention is comprised of a base formed from durable material substantial enough to form a support base for a heat pump. The base is formed with four vertical sides, a top face and a bottom lip edge. The top face has openings to admit extensions from the existing heat pump plumbing into the open space within the four sides of the base. Each of the base sides has holes through which further plumbing can be installed allowing an optimum configuration and full access to the heat pump controls. In a further embodiment, the base is fitted with chases which allow pipes to be run beneath the base by an installer. In this embodiment, as in the first embodiment, the internal plumbing of the heat pump is brought down through the base instead of the conventional method of out the side.